1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to systems and methods for comparing data and, more specifically, to systems and methods for comparing and matching media libraries.
2. Background Information
A number of services are currently available to assist an individual in finding a suitable match for companionship, social networking or other purposes. These services include professional matchmakers, membership-based online dating services, and online social networking services. Professional matchmakers typically interview new clients to gather information that the matchmaker deems useful in the matchmaking process. The client may also specify the characteristics he or she desires in a mate. The professional matchmaker then searches his or her files to identify suitable matching clients to introduce to each other.
More recently, online dating services accessible through the World Wide Web (“web”) have emerged, such as www.eharmony.com, www.matchmaker.com, and Yahoo! Personals, among others. Typically, users join these on-line dating sites as members, and enter personal information into the site's database. As a member, the user can then search the information entered by other members to find a potential match. If a potential match is found, the user can contact that member, typically by phone or e-mail. Some online dating sites utilize computer-based recommendation engines that perform or assist in the selection of potential matches. Some online dating sites may ask members to answer a series of questions that are intended to reveal the member's personality. The answers to some or all of these questions may then be used in the matching process.
Existing matchmaking services have many shortcomings. Professional matchmakers, for example, can be expensive, and prospective clients are limited to the judgment of a single or small number of people, and are also limited to the pool of other people also hired by that particular matchmaker, which may represent only a small number of people. Existing online dating sites also have deficiencies. For example, in many cases, little or no checking is done on the information entered by members. Accordingly, the information is often exaggerated.
Another type of web site is a social networking service, such as www.facebook.com and www.myspace.com, among others. Social networking sites allow members to form groups of friends or associates. A member can invite other people to join the member's network. Members can also search for and contact other members of the social networking site. Social networking sites, however, are not well-suited for identifying or meeting other people. Typically, a member's network includes only those people that the member already knows either directly or indirectly. Accordingly, a person's network is often constrained by the people he or she already knows, or the limited information members can provide on questionnaires.